


[授权翻译]大结局/End

by azarsin



Series: 风月有情人 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 可疑的同意, 应召服务, 性骚扰, 支配, 暖甜, 焦虑, 高潮延迟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Stiles曾是个“非正式性工作者”，而他曾有位棘手的客人，Peter Hale。他和他断了关系。然而，这世界却没有放过他。





	[授权翻译]大结局/End

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106933) by [ToyBoxOfSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz). 



> Thanks to ToyBoxOfSuz for sharing this hot and sweet fic with us♥ I really love the way Peter kisses Stiles.

自Stiles告知Lydia他要把他的“副业”暂停一段时间，已经过去了好几星期。他现在拥有足够的钱读大学，也能买到绝大多数他需要的东西，这都要感谢他慷慨的客人，所以他决定他理应得到一点休息。但Stiles脑海里想的却只有和Peter Hale的分手。

严格来说那算不上一场分手，不过是一段业务关系的终结罢了。然而Stiles不得不承认，他几乎把它当成了分手来处理。他连续几天都窝在床上不洗澡，除了巧克力冰淇淋和啤酒，他什么也不吃不喝。几天过去，他开始发臭，Scott字面意义上地将他拖到了水流底下。就是那一天，他终于有了点走出来的迹象。

那对他起作用了。他照常去上课，和Scott一起参加聚会。他打电话给Lydia，告诉她他要永远停止他的非正式应召服务，因为他不想再重蹈覆辙。他甚至不再想起Peter，只有极少数他非常疲惫又是深夜的时刻，他才会放纵自己沉没。但其他时候，Stiles很好。

Stiles完全没有问题，他已经开始继续自己的生活。

但紧接着，他接受了这份愚蠢的服务生工作，只是为了让他的周六晚上不那么无聊，这世界却又决定跟他还没完。

* * *

Stiles端着托盘穿梭在宾客之间，试图憋住自己的呵欠。他们没有让他端香槟，所以他不得不和闻起来特别香的三明治待在一起，有时候他的肚子会大声抗议。幸好乐队的声音盖过了它，但这仍然让人有些尴尬。

这是场慈善晚会，主办方是城中最大的一家酒店。其实它不过是富人们聚在一起，聊聊天、换换名片、恭维彼此财富的一种借口。没什么能让Stiles感兴趣。

环顾着这群声名显赫的人，Stiles不禁想起自己是怎样与Peter一同出入这种场合、为他服务的。他是唯一敢和他一起出现在公众视野中的人，其他客人在他们交易时往往都藏在车里、宾馆的房间里，或者别的什么地方。他在心里给了自己一巴掌，他不应该再想起 _ **那个人**_ 。现在已经过去了几个月。他急切地搜寻着周围，希望能找些什么占据自己的思绪，接着他认出了一张熟悉的面孔。那也曾是他的客人之一。说起这个恶魔……

Jackson Whittemore。那个被宠坏的混小子有着希腊神祇般的身体，和最荒谬的接纳情结。他不是同性恋。明面上不是。但他的那些幻想把他弄得紧张兮兮，想要让男人吸他的老二可不怎么适合他的身份。他的暴力程度使他几乎和Peter一样棘手，但至少当Stiles叫他把手拿开的时候，他会不情不愿地照做。他的年纪和Stiles差不多，却已经有着更加光明的前途。然而Stiles有些怀疑，就按Jackson这种把一切都憋在心里的个性，在他坐上他父亲的位子之前，他很可能会先进了康复中心或精神病院。

但事实是，Jackson出现在这个聚会上给Stiles带来了一种溺水般的感觉。他从没有在“工作时间”外见过他的客人们，而不知为何，与Jackson的相遇让一切突然变得真实。他们都是真实的人，有着旅馆和车外的生活，Stiles不确定自己是否愿意再想下去了。

男孩闭上眼睛，强迫自己 _ **停下**_ 。他来到这里不是为了回忆过去的，为了向自己证明这一点，他径直走向了Jackson所在的圈子去提供小吃。他尽了最大努力装作根本没有认出这位年轻男士，但那双明亮的蓝眼睛停留在他脸上的时间还是长久得远超出必要。Stiles希望他微红的脸色没有出卖自己。他没有与Jackson对视，转身走向下一个小群体。

接下来的一个小时里，他是整个房间里最他妈勤劳的服务生。而这起作用了。他全身心投入在他的工作和宾客上，不去想Jackson和随他复苏的记忆。但Stiles愿意假装什么事都没有发生，不代表别人也会配合。

“Lydia说你退出了。那是真的吗？还是你只是在回避我？”当他弯腰摆桌的时候，他的耳畔响起低沉的问候。Stiles深吸了口气令自己冷静下来。多么讽刺，在他最不抱希望的人里，竟然是Jackson和他打了招呼。

“别以为世界围着你转，哥们。”Stiles嗤了一声，清理着酒杯和残羹。Jackson正踩在他个人空间的边线。他毕竟不是那个会无情入侵的人，谢天谢地，因为那其实让人很不舒服。“我退出，是因为我意识到这世上还有许多比为了谋生吸人老二重要得多的事情。”他小声说，终于看向了Jackson，希望他能知趣离开。

他知道Jackson在介意什么。他一定花了很长时间积攒勇气给Lydia打电话，而能规律地为他做口活儿的人却不干了。Jackson很可能从那以后再没有纾解过。至少绝对不是用嘴。

“我不认识他。”这臭小子回答，要不是Stiles了解他有多么恶劣，他几乎要同情他了。

“如果你不给他打电话，你永远也不会认识他。”Stiles有些恼火地点明。Jackson又吸了口气，很可能是吞下了一声怒吼，但他的眼里分明闪烁着威胁。Stiles只是摇头，转身回到桌旁，刚好赶上一位客人走过来取香槟。Stiles侧身让开，抬头去看他，接着差点今晚第二次心脏病发作。

来人是Peter。是活生生的Peter Hale。Stiles的后颈瞬间冒出了冷汗，时间也随着男人伸向玻璃杯的手变得缓慢。他穿着一身时髦的西装，看起来比以往任何时候都要英俊逼人，他的古龙水仍然那么昂贵，而Stiles双腿发软。他只能僵在原地，凝视着他。

Peter几乎是无动于衷地扫了他一眼，而Stiles试图挽留他的目光。是了，无动于衷，这就是为什么。这就是他和Peter结束的原因。男人不想要他，那些只不过是欲望作祟，一切对他来说什么都不是。然而当他目送着Peter渐渐走远，离开他走向另一个女人，Stiles仍旧觉得有无数冰冷的刀子在他的腹中翻搅。也许那就是他今夜的枕边人。他朝她露出个微笑，手自然而然地滑落在她的腰际，抚皱了她身上红色的长裙。那触摸是如此轻易、如此自然，叫Stiles立刻明白了他们关系匪浅。很多次的。深入的。也许用过很多姿势。

这念头让他一阵恶心，Jackson在他身边晃来晃去用幼稚的怒视纠缠他更是毫无帮助。他完全没意识到Stiles刚刚几乎快死了。

“不好意思。”Stiles哑声说，推开Jackson回到后厨，想要喘口气。遇见Jackson是一回事，但是Peter也出现了？还有个 _ **约会对象**_ ？这世界肯定是恨他，并且想让他明白这一点。

“你还好吗？”看见他踉跄着闯进厨房靠在了墙上，一个服务员问道，“你一脸苍白。”

“别担心…”Stiles喘着粗气，试图抑制住这次恐慌发作。该死的，Peter。“老板，我需要十分钟，可以吗？”他叫住了经过他的服务员。

“十分钟，Stilinski！”她坚定地点点头，他不需要再多说什么，直接冲向了休息室。他只需要洗把脸，做几次深呼吸，告诉自己即使见到了Peter Hale本人也不能去想他。你可以做到的，Stilinski。

Stiles在休息室里度过了他的休息时间，斜倚在水池旁，凝视着镜中的影像。他的脸上终于恢复了血色，胸膛里也重新积攒了勇气。他甚至不确定Petet是否会在晚宴上停留超过半小时，他通常会早早离场。Stiles清楚这一点，他也曾多次和Peter参加过这种宴会。他们会提前离开，好让他在车里或者他的地盘上把他含出来。男孩挥散了这段记忆，转身避开镜中自己脸红的表情，但接着他几乎是撞在了某人身上。

“抱歉。”他低声说道，想要绕开男人，但是对方侧身挡住了他。Stiles闭上眼睛，强迫自己不要抬头看Peter的脸。闻到他身上古龙水的香气就足以让他胃中绞痛。他做了个深呼吸，再次往旁边迈了一步，但是Petet又一次堵住了他。

“Peter…”Stiles叹了口气，回身看向镜子，只是这次又多了Peter阴沉的凝视。男孩不禁打了个寒战。“天哪…你这是在干什么…”

“你给他口过吗？”Peter语气低沉，死死地盯着Stiles。男孩皱起眉，终于转头看向他的脸。“那个Whittemore小子。”男人补充道。Stiles眉头紧锁，试图弄明白Peter到底想要什么。

“没错。”Stiles听见自己声音低哑地回答，他喜欢Peter鼻翼扇动的样子。“他曾是我的顾客之一，你知道的。我给他口过很多次。”他的语调有些尖锐，这是他自己也没料到的。

“你让他操过你吗？”Peter问道，Stiles不确定是为什么，但他听见了他声音里压抑的咆吼。他考虑着要不要说谎，告诉他是啊，Jackson把他操到脑中一片空白，仅仅为了报复Peter。仅仅是为了让他饱尝嫉妒的滋味，仅仅是为了在经受Peter带给他的煎熬后，品尝一点点胜利的快意。

“我没时间陪你做这些。”最终他回答，推开Peter想要离开这间狭小的屋子，到外面去喘口气。但当他走到门边的时候，他发现门锁了。一定是Peter在进来时就锁上了门。Stiles恼火地呼了口气，向门锁伸出手准备打开它，但下一秒他就被粗暴地按在了门上，肺里的空气瞬间跑了个干净。由于门是向里开的，Stiles此时便被困在了这里。他有些害怕地咽了咽口水，而Peter将他按得更紧了。

“你有没有让他操你？”这次男人贴着他的耳朵，嘶哑地问道。Stiles恐惧地绷紧了身体。

“Peter，放开我！”他低声吼了回去，但他所有的挣扎都只能让他更清晰地意识到Peter是如何用各种既对且错的方式压住他的。这让他重新记起了一切。Peter是怎样成为他最糟糕的客人的，他在他身边的时候又有多么缺乏自制力，而现在他们甚至不再有业务往来，Peter实际上是在对他进行骚扰。

“你没有，对吗？”他听见Peter在他耳边说道，滚烫的呼吸撩过那片敏感的皮肤，Stiles不得不咬住嘴唇免得自己发出什么尴尬的声音。他不应该觉得享受，他应该觉得被冒犯。然而他也有些害怕。“你想要的不是他，那也不是你做梦都想要的老二……那不是你高潮时叫出的名字。”Peter的声音又沉又哑，Stiles咬着自己的下唇抗拒着沉沦。不是现在，不是在他决定放下Peter Hale之后。

“你还能再自私一点吗？！”Stiles嘶了一声，脸颊烧了起来。“Peter我他妈可以举报你性骚扰，这是很严肃的事情。”

“但你不会。”Peter抵着他耳畔露出个自得的假笑，Stiles感觉到有只手摸到他的口袋，探了进去。炙热的手指隔着裤子的布料爱抚着他，Stiles试图把自己融进门板里。“你会来找我，今晚。”

“我不会……！”男孩答道，但他的声音毫无底气。Peter只是贴着他轻笑，震动从他胸膛深处传到Stiles的后背，令他情不自禁地想，假如他们没有衣料阻隔，那会是什么感觉。“她……她是谁？”Stiles听见自己问。

“她？”Peter反问，Stiles很想揍他。

“和你在一起的那位小姐。她也是妓女吗？她可真是漂亮极了。她有没有像我那样给你口？”Stiles随口说道，他感觉到身后Peter的肌肉绷紧了。这是好是坏？他不知道，但至少他有了点反应。

“她有。”Peter突然说道，尽管他的声音里还隐藏着别的什么东西，“她随时随地会为我屈膝。她漂亮、聪敏，而且最重要的是，只要我给钱她就会立刻张开腿。”

Peter讲话的时候Stiles意识到他是在强调。他想要让Stiles知道那女人在方方面面都与他不同。但是为什么？他在玩什么游戏？可他来不及思考更多，因为Peter将鼻子抵上了他的耳廓，Stiles脑子里全是该怎么逃离这轻触。该死的。他真的是太没有放下Peter Hale了。

“今晚。”Peter轻语，然后退开，垂下手打开了门锁。Stiles握住把手像是身后着火似的闯出了门。过后他才注意到Peter塞进他口袋里房卡，上面写着他的房间号。

* * *

再一次，Stiles发觉自己因为Peter Hale而陷入尴尬的境地。他到底该不该去。如果他赴约，那么这几个月忘掉他的努力就都白费了，而且他还会再经历一次天知道多久的情感创伤。如果他不去……Stiles哼了一声，他清楚他没有这个选项。他会去的，他们会做到底。没错，只有那样，他们才会彻底的结束。Peter会得到他想要的，Stiles会实现他的春梦，然后他就有可能忘记这个男人。没错，如果他把它当成一夜情，也许这会行得通。

但Stiles很害怕。Peter心思难测，他不知道该抱有怎样的期待。如果他到了以后，迎接他的却只有Peter和他新女伴的嘲笑，然后把他打发走，那该怎么办？Stiles无法承受那样的羞辱。如果Stiles又泥足深陷，那该怎么办？Peter肯定不会回应他的。他这次甚至不会付钱……他会吗？

下班后的一小时Stiles仍然在纠结，逗留在酒店的吧台旁。他没有喝酒，他需要为此保持清醒。但他真的很想喝一杯。

“爱情烦恼？”在他第二十次取出Peter的房卡，告诉它他恨它的时候，调酒师询问道。

“嗯？噢……是吧，差不多。”Stiles有些厌倦地对男人眨眨眼。接着他忍不住对放到他面前的一小杯威士忌皱起了眉。

“但是我……”他开口道，有些迷惑地抬头看过去，但调酒师只是举起了他的手，唇边带着点笑意。

“请你的。”他说道，“为了勇气。”他眨了下眼睛，Stiles露出个有些紧张的微笑。准确来说他需要的并不是勇气……他是吗？最终他一口气喝光了酒，决定将这些都丢在脑后。他会去见Peter的……然后……好吧，也许到时候世界就毁灭了呢。

在Stiles搞清楚自己在做什么之前，他已经乘电梯到达七楼，敲响了Peter的房门。好奇、激动、恐惧让他的心跳到了嗓子眼。一切会像他想象得那样发展吗？还是截然相反？Peter床上的技术好吗……？在他等待应门的几秒钟里，各种各样的问题闪过他的脑海。

接着门开了。正是Peter的房间。他已经将外套和领带丢在了一旁，解开了衬衫顶端的几颗扣子。这个自负的混蛋。Stiles想道，视线落在男人的脖子上。Peter的姿势很放松，并不像Stiles这样快被紧张淹没。男孩看着他舔了舔嘴唇，张开嘴想要说点什么。但是没等他说出一个字，Peter就伸手拽住了他，扯着他的衬衫将他拖进了房间。

现在Stiles能在室内的灯光下打量Peter了，他根本没有那么镇定。他的眸色因为怒火更加深暗，脖子上的血管清晰可见，他一定在各种意义上都非常紧绷。

Stiles的后背撞上了门板，抱怨的声音消失在Peter嘴里。男人吻着他，像是想向世界宣告他的所有权。或许他就是在这么做。他从喉咙里发出一声低吼，但Stiles因为正努力承受住这个吻的强度而没能留心。Peter仍然情色、性感，是让Stiles双膝发软的一切因素。Stiles被迫发觉Peter的床上技术的确非常好。

在男孩热情地吮吸Peter的舌头时，男人双手滑到他的大腿下，粗暴地将他捞了起来。男孩用双臂环住他的肩膀，忍不住想要抱怨几句。他们一起度过了太多夜晚，那时Stiles不得不一直保持戒心让自己不要爱上Peter，他现在又要这么做了。但他提醒自己，他来这里是为了做爱的，不是为了交易。

“我要操你了，Stiles。”Peter低吼着将他扔到沙发上，基本上是直接撕开了他的上衣。

“好的……”Stiles屏息答道，撑着沙发扶手起身再次含住Peter的嘴唇。男人的双手落在他的身上，令他的身体再度紧张起来。他不知道自己是不是永远都无法克服对Peter的触碰的本能反应。也许他永远都不能，毕竟这是他和这个男人关系的一部分。

Peter的掌心滚烫，覆着他的皮肤滑至身侧，指甲戏谑似的轻轻挑抹。Stiles浑身战栗，靠着沙发弓起了背。男人的视线从他的脸上移至颈边与胸口，将献至他面前的一切收入眼底，Stiles感觉到了一丝骄傲，因为Peter显然喜欢他看到的景色。他伸出手搭在男人的颈背，将他勾近再次交换一个吻。这感觉如此梦幻，尤其是他已拒绝妥协那么多次。

解决Stiles的上衣后，男孩决定也扯掉Peter衬衫上那些纽扣。他听见他们撞上咖啡桌的响声，手上扯开Peter的衬衫并帮男人将它甩在一旁。混合着Peter古龙水的麝香味道击中了Stiles，他猛然意识到这是他第一次见到Peter半裸的样子。

“天呐……”这念头配上他看到的画面实在是太超过了。他浑身颤抖，已经开始对眼前的赤裸皮肤流口水。男孩发出一声呜咽，抵住Peter将他推倒在了沙发上，用唇舌热切地探索着Peter长久以来一直对他隐藏着的滚烫肌肤。

“操！”在他吮吸Peter的锁骨时，Stiles听见他嘶了一声。“不，Stiles我不想要挑逗，我要 ** _现在_** 就进去！”他低吼道，抓着男孩后脑的头发逼他看向他。Stiles呜咽起来，因为这可能是他最后一次亲吻并触碰Peter了，他不想让它结束，不想让它过快地成为自己记忆中最终极的性幻想。

“那你最好把我弄到床上去，我才不要在他妈沙发上和你操。”Stiles哑声说。如果他们要做的话，他想要一切都令人舒适，他已经打定了主意。显而易见，Peter和他看法一致，他将Stiles拉起来，拽着他进了卧室。男孩一眼就看见了床头柜上的润滑剂，忍不住皱起了眉。Peter显然是在等他。等等，当然他是在等他。他们都清楚今夜会发生什么，不管Stiles的答案是多么不确定。

Peter甚至无须告诉他脱掉裤子，Stiles也明白它会妨碍他们要做的事。当然了。他几乎是刚刚踢掉他的牛仔裤，Peter就已按着他的肩膀撕开了他的内裤。

“什——嘿，我还需要它们——！”Stiles猛地抽了口气，倒在了床单上。

“不是现在。”Peter打断他，爬到他身上，用一个不耐烦的吻掠取他的双唇。Stiles在他嘴里沮丧地呻吟了一声，咬住男人的下唇表达对自己内裤被毁的不满。但当他感觉到Peter坚硬的分身抵住他的老二时，他的大脑短路了。Peter赤裸着身体，整个人压在他身上不停地亲吻着他，现在他湿漉的手指正滑进他的臀瓣间……操，Peter什么时候往手指上倒的润滑液？但这不重要，因为Stiles已经感觉到有根手指正在他体内。

“喔—噢……！”Stiles急促地抽了口气，攀住了Peter的肩膀。他清楚这一时刻总会到来，他以前做梦都想要这一切，但它发生得太快了。太过轻佻。

“你肯定会他妈特别紧，Stiles，我敢肯定。你会紧紧地包裹住我的老二，你会爱上它的。”Peter喘息着说，而Stiles皱起了眉。他刚才是说了什么吗？  

“Peter…”他呼唤着他，但当男人又捅进来一根手指，粗暴且缺乏耐心地开拓着他的时候，他想说的一切都从他脑子里飞走了。不适让Stiles呜咽着扬起了头。他讨厌一切明明如此暴力，而他却这辈子都没这么硬过。Peter马上就要操他了，会把他当成某种玩物来使用，Stiles试图让自己记住这就是他们此行的目的。

接着Peter将他翻了个身，让他趴在床上，他的双手几乎是充满占有欲地抚摸着他的后背，Stiles抬起身迎合着他的触碰。他喜欢这样。他痛恨自己喜欢这样。但他的确喜欢这样。Peter的大手有力强硬，它们一路留下温暖的热度，令男孩饥渴地啜泣出声。

“很好…”Peter轻声说，下身顶了下Stiles的臀部，惹得他浑身一颤。“噢，别担心，你很快就会得到它。”

“那——那就别只是用说的，给我……”Stiles听见自己放荡的声音，忍不住把脸埋到了枕头里。男人只是笑，握住他的腰将他拖起来，令Stiles保持着趴跪的姿势。他的手指再次戳弄起Stiles已经准备好的后穴。

下一刻Peter就动作迅速地顶进他体内，Stiles肺里的空气被抽走了。他喘息着侧过脸，紧紧地攥住了床单。是Peter。是他在他的身体里，终于，在无数次幻想和湿梦过后，Petet的老二终于进入了他。

“噢，我爱这声音。”他听见Peter轻叹，而Stiles在想自己是什么时候发出了呻吟。Peter的双手揉捏着他的臀与后背，Stiles感觉到了一阵无法抑制的满足，因为那双手在颤抖。也许是因为渴望。Stiles想不出什么俏皮话来。他的聪明才智在进入这个房间时就让位给了欲望和无须思考的欢愉。这样很好，他不愿对他们正在做的事情想太多。那只会让他心痛。

等他喘过气来以后，Stiles意识到Peter没有动，他握着他的腰埋在他身体里，但是他没有动。为了表示他已经准备好了，Stiles轻轻扭腰，结果却听到了男人的低笑。

“没错。”他声音低沉地开口，挨近了Stiles，用鼻子蹭着他的后背，“它是你的了，Stiles。好好使用。”

“什……？”Stiles咽了下口水，微微有些颤抖，Peter仍然拒绝动作。

“用我的老二好好操你自己，Stiles。就像你一直想要的那样。来啊，做吧。”Peter说道，Stiles感觉他全身都在痉挛。这些话并不是命令，但他仍然将它们当作了指令，有些不确定地开始摆动。

“别害羞。你梦里都想这样做，不是吗？你想要这个。”Peter声音沉沉地震动，整个人覆在他背后。男孩啜泣着，因为是啊，没错，就是这样，他做梦都想，这比任何事情都引他渴望，但Peter是怎么知道的？他表现得有那么明显吗？为什么Peter偏偏在他想要忘记一切的时候提起他的这些想法？他想要彻底结束一切，此时Peter却旧事重提。他这是正在重新踏进Stiles的脑海。

Stiles呻吟起来，把脸埋进枕头间再次动起了腰，缓慢地，微微颤抖地。Peter太大而且他没有花太多时间为他充分扩张，但Stiles不介意。他欢迎疼痛，他紧紧抓住这感觉，想要铭记于心。

“你就想让我这么操你？”他听见Peter含着笑意的话语钻进他的耳朵，男人的嘴唇擦过他的耳廓，让Stiles再次僵住了。“这种平淡的性爱就是你想要的？难道你不想骑着我直到你的小穴被操到熟透？”

“别说了……”Stiles呜咽着闭上了眼睛，因为没错这就是他想要的。“闭嘴……闭嘴闭嘴……”他像是念咒语般重复着这句话，再次摇晃着腰臀动了起来。这是Peter的老二，Stiles想象着含住它的感觉，嘴里也湿了。一切都混乱不堪。终于，他找到了一个快速又粗暴的节奏，不断地将Peter吞到更深的地方。他能感觉到Peter的睾丸挤在他的入口处，但他仍然在尽力向后坐。男人抵着他再次颤抖地呼了口气，绷着腰为Stiles稳住他的老二。

这真是棒极了。Stiles摸索着探到自己两腿间，握住自己的下身跟着自己的节奏用力地撸动。

“对，没错就是这样。”Peter又说道，而Stiles急促地吸了口气。他紧紧地握着自己，男人的睾丸随着每一次抽插拍击着他，这感觉太过了。“这就是你想要的，Stiles，不是吗？好孩子，实现它，使用它。一切全都是你的。”

“Peter……”Stiles呻吟着尴尬地把脸藏在枕头里。该死，他对此实在是过于投入了。

“嗯？你是在叫我的名字？”Peter轻声笑着，握住Stiles的下巴迫使他侧过脸。“再叫一次。你知道你想要这个。”

“Peter。”Stiles应道，他的脸和耳朵都烧了起来——Peter把他当做工具一样玩弄，而他却接受良好。他绝望地抽泣着，榨取Peter的分身，重重地吞下它，让它再次擦过他的腺体。Peter迎合着他的动作深深顶入他体内，Stiles爱死这个了。“Peter……天呐，Peter……”他像只猫似的小声呜叫，随着释放的临近身体变得越来越热。

“你快到了，对么？”Peter声音微微颤抖，抚摸Stiles后背的手指也在轻颤。“继续。”他愉悦地悄声低语。

Stiles又发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，愈发不顾一切地扭胯撞向Peter，他更加用力地握紧自己正淌着水的分身，就像是见不到明天一样抚慰着自己。他快要到了，他马上就要被Peter的老二插射了，是的，是的，是的，这就是他想要的。

但就在Stiles马上要看见新世界的时候，Peter忽然牢牢地握住他的腰拔了出去，留男孩欲火焚身。Stiles对这突如其来的剥夺实在太过震惊，有那么一会儿他都不知道发生了什么，而Peter趁他茫然困惑的时刻又将他翻了个身，接着强硬地迫使他将手从分身上拿开。

“不……！”即使在Stiles自己听来，他的哭叫也太过喑哑绝望。他抬头看向Peter阴沉的表情。男人的手掌像铁钳一样将他的双手按在床上，令他既无法碰到自己的老二，又无法移动分毫。而他的身体已经因为被遏制的高潮开始真的发痛了。“Peter——Peter，求你了……！”他喘息着，试图在Peter的禁锢下扭动，但是男人没有让步。他从来不会让步。

“这样痛苦吗？”Peter逼近了他，“在最后一秒前被吊在半空？”他嘶声道，“这就是我的感受，Stiles。那么多次你将我满足一半却中途离开。那么多次我请求操你而你拒绝了我。”

“这他妈……”Stiles现在无法有条理地思考。他被挑起了欲望，被中止了高潮，而且他还有一点被吓到了，但这却令一切 _ **更好**_ 。他扭动着，试图至少得到一点摩擦好让他的硬挺得到解脱。

Peter轻笑，注视着他挣扎的样子并低头看向他的身体，目光落在了他溢着液体的分身上。

“要是现在给你戴上个阴茎环，肯定会好看到不可思议。”他愉快地轻声道，“只要我拿开它你立刻就会射出来，不是吗？”

“求你了…”Stiles小声呜咽着，努力抬起屁股。他知道这一刻他失去了所有自制力，而这可能就是Peter想要的。

“已经开始求饶了？”Peter用一种有些窒息的声音问道，完全是被这动作激起了性欲。“你现在可没那么高高在上了，不是吗？沦落成一个因为没能得到想要的老二而在我身下呜咽磨蹭的小男孩。”

Stiles皱着脸扬起了脑袋。一声痛苦的呻吟逸出了他的喉咙，而他已经处在了抽泣的边缘。因为Peter是对的，他真的痛苦地渴望着他的硬挺来满足自己。但他以前……？

“我会满足你的，Stiles。不像你，我可以非常和善。”Peter低笑，凝视着暴露在他面前的赤裸脖颈。他的声音很沙哑，这让Stiles从中找到了一点安慰：很可能Peter想要操他的程度和和Stiles想要他进入自己一样，Peter也同样渴望着操他。“只要你再多求求我，”

“向我乞求，Stiles。求我操你。”Peter低吼着，收紧了握着男孩的双手。Stiles发出一声既饥渴又疼痛的叫喊。

“操我……求你了，Peter，求你了，操我吧，我想—我想要你操我。”Stiles真的哭了起来，顶起腰背蹭动着寻求任何形式的接触。Peter也开始气息不稳。他的乞求真的起了作用，Peter撑在床上重新挤回他的两腿间。

当Peter再度猛地顶进他体内的时候，Stiles大声哭叫着射了出来。他听见男人气喘吁吁的大笑，骑着他渡过一阵阵快感的浪潮，Peter满足了他。他重重地撞进他体内，激烈粗暴的力度令Stiles怀疑接下来的几天里自己会有多疼。但是他不在乎。他弓起后背，双腿缠上了Peter的腰，令他进得更深，即使他已经精疲力尽。

Stiles不是很确定，因为在Peter抓着他操弄时，他感觉自己好像进入了一个完全不同的维度，但他听见了男人的吼声。是真的那种吼声，像是犬类或是狮子发出的声音，男孩觉得自己可能是幻听了。不论怎样，那都应该是富有意义的一声，和他大声的呜咽似的喘息呻吟正相反。接着男人抵达了高潮，他整个身体都紧绷着，把自己深深顶进Stiles体内，用力摩擦着他的敏感点，男孩甚至分不清自己是疼痛还是得到了过度的快感。毕竟欢愉也可以令人痛苦。

在Peter手中，Stiles的恢复时间被迫缩短，但他不介意。他在想他是否应该感到羞耻，整夜都表现得像个荡货，但他不在乎。因为他本来就是。在他第一次把它纳入口中的时候，他就变成了Peter老二的婊子，而他们两个都对此心知肚明。但一切到底是怎么发展到这个地步的……

* * *

Stiles不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，也不知道他睡了多久，但他能感觉到自己浑身酸痛。有什么东西在抚弄着他的头发……房间仍然很黑，墙上的钟表显示现在是非常早的凌晨时分，因而Stiles不是百分百确定现在是什么情况。但接着Peter发出了些许柔软的声音，倾身靠近将鼻子埋进了Stiles的头发里。这接触令男孩轻颤，因为不知为什么它很是亲密。Peter深深地吸了几口气，然后移开脑袋，用鼻尖蹭着Stiles的后颈。

一只手爱抚着他的脊背，Stiles颤抖地呼了口气。在经历了几个小时的疯狂性爱之后他仍然极度敏感。而Peter抚摸他的方式只会让一切雪上加霜。男人的吻温柔而轻盈，像是在欣赏Stiles背后的肌肤；他的双手慎重且温暖，似乎在用这触摸赞美着他，这让Stiles觉得自己喉咙发紧。

Peter靠得更近了一点，贴着他用手指继续缓慢地向Stiles身下游弋，探到他的股间揉捏着他的臀肉。Stiles轻轻叫了一声，为那些手指微微张开了腿。他的后面因为早先的使用仍然松软湿润，Peter的手指很轻易地滑了进去。男人愉悦地低吼了一声，动作轻缓又小心地用分身替代了手指。

Stiles呼吸凌乱，将腿分得更开。这仍然很痛，但和之前不太一样。Peter缓慢地操着他，一寸寸地将他深深贯穿。可这感觉不对。Stiles舔了舔他忽然有些干燥的嘴唇，侧过身按住Peter的肩膀让他抽出去，接着翻身将姿势换成仰卧。Peter一言不发地纵容了他。然而当Stiles仰面躺在床上、与男人面对面后，黑暗中的他看起来神情有些犹豫。

男孩皱起眉，不太确定Peter在迟疑什么，但他伸出双手捧住男人的脸，将他拉进一个慵懒的吻。这似乎起了效果，Peter挺进他体内，回吻了他，并再度开始抽插。他的动作不再像之前那样疯狂。他想要感受Stiles，想要感受他们相连的地方，而这让一切更糟了。Stiles根本没办法停止亲吻他。

他们的吻也不像之前那样急迫。它们徐缓、深入，又太过亲密，Stiles知道他应该就此止步，他不该再冒险更深地投身其中，但是他做不到。他的身体、他的心口，都在渴望着Peter，尽管他已经在他的身体里。Peter就好像知道他在想什么，他的手向下滑落到两人身体间，握住了Stiles的阴茎。男孩在他嘴里欢喜地轻轻呻吟。他想要呼唤Peter的名字或是说些什么，但是他又怕言语会破坏他们现在拥有的氛围。于是他选择更多更多地亲吻Peter，而男人看起来并不介意。

Peter长久地慢慢抚摸他，缓缓顶入却只浅浅拔出。Stiles不介意，他想要这样。这是他从Peter身上最想得到的东西，他曾以为男人无法给他。然而，然而。

Stiles抵达顶点的时候小声地呜叫着，缠着Peter在他的吻中轻吟。这是与之前粗暴、狂乱的性爱完全不同的另一种满足，却比那要更加危险。Stiles知道他会很难将这段记忆赶出脑海。

等男孩度过高潮后，Peter用手臂环住他的后背，贴着他的身体将自己埋进了甬道。他亲吻着Stiles的嘴唇，凝视着他的眼睛，用小幅度的温柔抽插顶进他身体里。这不止是性，Stiles忽然意识到，Peter在与他做爱，这念头使他开始低泣。但即使是这哭声也被Peter吻去，同时男人的动作也变得有些急迫。他的眼睛亮了起来。它们是真的亮起了闪耀的蓝光，Stiles猛地抽了口气。也许是外面的灯火，他心想……

接着Peter射了，他将脸埋在Stiles的颈弯，声音低沉地念着他的名字。Stiles紧紧地抱着他，与其说是听到，不如说他是感受到了Peter在呼唤他。他的整个身体都与之共鸣，那轻语低喃在他的胸腔里不断回响，让他的心更加酸楚疼痛……

* * *

Stiles再次醒来时已经是上午了。空气里飘散着咖啡和新鲜点心的气味，令他的肚子咕咕直叫。但他现在还不想起床，不愿面对这种现实。他只想永远躺在这张床上等Peter回来。Stiles知道他现在不在旁边，没有紧紧地贴在他身上，因为就是Peter移开的动作弄醒了Stiles。男人在他的肩膀上印下一个吻，然后才起身离开，从声音判断他是去洗澡了。Stiles也想洗个澡，于是当水声停止后他也伸了个懒腰，从床上坐起来。然而接着他就看到了床头柜上的东西。

那是一个信封。

Stiles的心跳漏了一拍，他以为自己产生了幻觉。但是不，那是他太过熟悉的信封。他屏息拿起它，看到自己的名字只让他的恐惧加剧。他打开它，里面是现金。非常多的现金。

Peter为这一晚付了钱。

男孩僵了好一会儿，他瞪着这笔钱，不需要去数就知道数额 ** _巨大_** 。但接着他哽住了，浴室的门开了。他不假思索地踉跄着跳下床，随手拿起最近的一条内裤套在身上然后冲到Peter面前。他刚刚洗完澡，腰上围着一条浴巾，如果Stiles不是正怒火中烧的话，他很可能会欣赏这景色。

“这他妈是什么意思？”他举着信封朝神色意外的Peter大喊。男人眨眨眼，目光落到那笔钱上，然后才用一种对Stiles来说过于冷静的语气开口。

“是你的报酬。”Peter答道，仔细地观察着Stiles的神色，像是在探寻什么。男孩愤怒地喘了口气，把钱扔到了地板上。

“我不是——”他开口，但是他需要一点时间来整理情绪，好让他的声音不会沙哑破碎。”我不是为了钱这么做的，而你明明知道的！”他哑声说，”我——我来这是为了结束这些疯狂， ** _真的_** 结束这些。”

听到Stiles的话，Peter抿紧了嘴唇。

“那就拿走这笔钱，Stiles。”他轻声说。

“我不——！”男孩恼火地跺脚，下一秒Peter的手臂就揽住了他的腰，将他拽到了身前，紧贴着他滚烫、还有点潮湿的身体。Stiles有些意外地哼了一声，试着不让自己想太多别的。毕竟他现在可是在和Peter生气。

“如果你想结束这一切，Stiles，想真正结束这一切，那就拿走这笔钱。”Peter低声说，目光热切地注视着Stiles的脸。”那么你我就都能明白你不过是为了钱和欲望而投入其中。”他继续说道，Stiles张嘴想要反驳，因为绝对 ** _不止是那样_** 。但是Peter用手指抵住他的嘴唇制止了他。

“但如果你仍然选择不接受这笔钱，那么我就不会放弃你了。我会追捕你，找到你，让你乞求我的老二，Stiles。因为我无法再放你走了，再也不能了。”他轻柔地说，Stiles胸口酸胀。Peter这是想说什么？！他想要他只是因为他愚蠢的、大男子气概的、占有欲过度的天性，而不是因为他真的想要他？对吗？

“你不可能是认真的。”Stiles摇着头，”仅仅是因为你想操我你也不应该表现得这么混蛋！”

“Stiles，我不仅是想操你。”Peter有些微恼地开口。”我想要占有你。我要你成为我的，而如果那意味着我不得不每时每刻忍受你……那我会接受的。”

Stiles相当肯定自己在做梦。他肯定还躺在床上，一定是的，因为Peter正在胡说八道。

“你是说……你是说如果我不接受这笔钱，那么……”他结结巴巴地说，舔了舔嘴唇，观察着Peter的脸色寻找任何他在开玩笑的迹象。“……那么你会，我是说，我们可以……可以有点什么？”

“这正是我的意思。”Peter点头，他的目光落在Stiles的唇上。“别装傻，孩子，这就是你想要的，不是吗？”他得意的笑容让Stiles很想一拳揍到他脸上。

“这……可是你那时说你不想要的。在你侄女的葬礼那天晚上。”Stiles说道，而男人的眼神变得更加深邃。

“我以为我可以忘掉你，我可以继续生活，不去想念你、你的嘴唇、还有你的味道，但显然我做不到。我想要你，Stiles。”他重复，Stiles毫不意外他没有对他们昨天度过的夜晚做出任何解释。

Stiles叹了口气，凝视着Peter的面孔，心里无比茫然。他刚刚得到了他想要的东西，但是他仍然无法确定。男人明白了，不知怎么他就明白了，他用一只手捧住男孩的脸，拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。

“Stiles，有很多人认为是我暗杀了我的侄女，而你知道我有能力做到。你 ** _了解_** 我，你一次又一次地对我说‘不’是有理由的。”他语气轻柔，而Stiles吸了口气。很显然，Peter就像Stiles了解他那样，同样地了解男孩。“拿走这笔钱，结束这一切，如果你真的那么想的话。你和我都清楚那是更明智的选择。”

是的，Stiles心想，那的确是更明智的做法。收下钱，去好好喝上一顿，与和Peter用同样古龙水的陌生人上床，再跟Scott唾弃自己，然后继续他自己的生活。更明智的选择。

可是Stiles却握住Peter覆在他脸上的手，轻轻捏了捏，凑过去吻住了他。

“你是我见过最傻的孩子。”等Stiles稍稍退开一点后，Peter贴着他的嘴唇轻声喃喃。

“你是我见过最糟糕的混蛋。”Stiles小声回嘴，靠在了对方身上。”那么，这是不是意味着我可以问你一些事情，我们可以，就像是，好好谈谈之类的？”他狡黠地笑问。

“恐怕是的，但我没有预计会来得这么快。”男人叹息，抚摸着Stiles的后背，“你想知道些什么？”

“跟我解释一下你的眼睛。”Stiles毫不犹豫地回答，Peter低声笑起来。

“噢那个啊……”他叹道，低头看了他一会儿。“来吧，我会在淋浴间里为你指点迷津。”他狡猾地笑着，将Stiles拉进了浴室。

Stiles的确被指点了。两次。但是他还是再次问出了他的全部问题。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于完结了……  
> 我还是更擅长谈恋爱的部分。  
> 喜欢P叔叫丝带“孩子”
> 
> 喜欢的话麻烦大家点个Kudos，评论就更好了  
> 让我更有动力一点……  
> 啵啵啵


End file.
